Dong Bu Dosi
Geography Dong Bu Dosi, commonly shortened to Dong Bu, holds the highest peak and tail end of the Yong Shan mountain range. The tallest peak of the range, Mt. Nop-San, is visible from anywhere within the region and is speculated to be the tallest mountain in the hemisphere, if not the world. None of the native Dùn live in this region, finding the cold mountain air disagreeable to their temperament. The Pokeu Gange, Forked River, is the primary freshwater source in the region and the central vein around which the population of Dùn has congregated. Originating in the Yong Shan range the Pokeu travels slowly through the central portion of the region leading out to the Sea of Dùn between Dong Bu and Ri Chugang. It is along the banks of the river and around the Sea of Dùn that the majority of the natives make their home. In the northern portion of the region the mountainous lands level out, becoming hilly and then evolving into vast plains and steppes referred to as Oegunan, the steppe of foreigners, for it is here where the majority of foreign travelers and occupiers throughout the region's history have stayed. The administrative buildings and military fortresses of Zuiguo dot this region sporadically. People The Dùn are the native inhabitants of Dong Bu, making their living along the Pokeu Gange and the coast of the Sea of Dùn. The Dùn are a reptilian race of bipeds most distinguishable for their massive shells that act as a natural body armor fostering durability and toughness among the populace. Males and females are nearly identical in appearance to an outsider, though an expert might note that male's generally have somewhat longer and thicker talons and tend towards being slightly larger than the females, though not by much. The entirety of the Dùn body is covered in smooth shelling, though their back shell is the most prominent feature. Most specimens stand around 5 ft 6 on average, a shorter but wide and heavy race. Due to their natural armor conventional armor is often eschewed by the warrior caste who often carry great blades and wear no armor at all other than their natural own. Clothing is considered a hindrance in the wet environment in which the Dùn choose to live and as such it is rare to see a clothed Dùn unless they are attempting to conform to a foreigner in operation as an ambassador or envoy. Banished are however the exception, adopting foreign customs of clothing and even more noticeably armor. The Dùn are capable of holding their breath for extended periods of time, upwards of twenty minutes when active and nearly two hours when at rest beneath water. Most Dùn sleep near or underwater for short periods throughout the day and night in a sleep schedule diurnal foreigners find odd. The Dùn can speak the language of Zuiguo and have those within their society, largely those in the diplomatic caste, who speak the common tongue, but the majority of the Dùn primarily speak their own language of clicks and moans that no foreigner has ever mastered. This cultural and linguistic barrier is largely what has allowed the Dùn to remain so largely remote and separate despite their history of involvement with foreign powers. The Dùn adhere to a strict and clear caste system based on matriarchal lineage as it is the most easily identified, assigning the hatchlings of broods roles in society based on need and order of hatching with early hatchers given preferential treatment to those who gestate longer. Once assigned, a Dùn's station is for life or unless their superior in their caste dies and appoints them to succeed them. Any Dùn who wishes to change his or her station or any Dùn who commits a crime or breaks caste law is banished and sent north to interact with foreigners. It is through this practice that the Dùn have provided their recruits to foreign powers looking to raise armies and given a single Dùn's battlefield prowess even this slow trickle out effect has more than satisfied the needs of any foreign lords placed in the northern steppes as provincial ruler. Aside from the Dùn a small amount of humans from the other regions of Zuiguo have made their home in the northern steppe, bearing similar appearance to the Jomani of Ri Chugang these settlers are a minor amount of the population but a significant source of political power within the region given the Dùn's self isolation. History The Dùn hold an oral history that dates back millenia, though unfortunately for historians this history focuses heavily and primarily on internal matters and genealogy as opposed to political changes around them. The Dùn appear by and large to be indifferent to foreigners with the exception of the appearances of names of foreign sovereigns appearing in a few of the historic epics simply as payment of lip service to that current ruler. Mentions of Qzares indicate the Dùn were once part of the Old Imperium though the names given for the listing are epithets alone with no given or family name for the sovereign or the dynasty leaving only somewhat useful information for scholars and historians. In their more recent history the Dùn have been a state within the Greatest Kingdom Zuiguo in service to the Heavenly Sovereign Wang Pak Choi. Their belonging to Zuiguo appears to have been largely nominal as with their previous allegiances with the Dùn providing their Banished as a pool for recruits and paying light tribute to the capital in exchange for their own needs being met. With the recent conquest of the region by the Caercians the Dùn have again reached out to the new leaders with a similar offer as they always have. After the devastation of the land in the war between the Imperium and Zuiguo only a few of the humans in the northern steppes remained and many fled the coming army. Some however stayed, a few nobles looking to take advantage of new leadership and farmers who's only land lay in the region who were willing to risk death over assured poverty. These humans, along with Dùn ambassadors from the south will likely seek a deal with the Caercian conquerors. Resources Growing along the riverbeds of the Pokeu the Nightcrackle Lichen holds the unique characteristic of glowing and "crackling" under the light of the moons. It is used for decoration and a source of underwater light by the sharp eyed Dùn but it's dim glow is largely useless for human use of the same. The Lichen is edible though not considered tasty by the Dùn and is said to act as a minor psychotropic for the species and only moderately satisfactory as a food by human standards and completely lacking any mind altering effects. Still, it can serve as a source of food and dimly lit comfort as needed by non-Dùn. A delicacy for the Dùn and a curiosity for foreigners the so-called Spirit Crickets of Dong Bu are in many ways highly similar to the normal crickets found in other provinces, though unlike the standard insect these creatures glow with a soft blue light and are capable of passing through wooden material and vegetation as if it were nonexistent. It has been noted that the insects seem unable to replicate this ability with any other material, natural or otherwise, being restricted only to plants through which they can pass. A few less diplomatic Caercian scholars have expressed a desire to see whether the creatures could pass through a Spriggan or not. The creatures are on average quite large, usually close to 5 or 6 inches in length and are enjoyed as a treat by the native Dùn. Humans who have tried the cricket report the flavor being surprisingly pleasant if one can get over the texture and a single cricket is said to fill an adult man up as if he had eaten an entire meal. The Dùn greatly desire alcohol, primarily for its sanitary effect although they are not without interest in other applications. The human settlers in the north have many needs and alcohol would likely help with many of their woes as well. References http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=17969511&postcount=29 Category:Regions Category:Regions in the Salterri Imperium Category:Regions of Telluris